


A Fragment of Life, Wandering Free

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hiking, Kyle Valenti Appreciation Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle's been working too hard; Alex helps him to unwind by going for a hike.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	A Fragment of Life, Wandering Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuchASeeweedBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt/suggestion/idea... I hope it somewhat resembled what you asked for :)
> 
> Written for day two of Kyle Valenti Week  
> I actually finished this a while ago but wanted to post the fills in day order... Day one is still ages from being done but this was written after season one finished but before two started to it's clearly set in a weird limbo time

He’d worked for eight days in a row; was physically and mentally exhausted. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and not move for three days. His plan worked for half a day until his stomach protested and he was forced to get up in search of food.

Once Kyle was up, he realized there was housework and washing and grocery shopping that needed to be done and he sank into the nearest chair to just let it all wash over him. Surely if he continued to ignore it, the mess would magically go away..

He searched the kitchen and decided cereal for lunch was his only option so that’s what he had. Stomach still rumbling, he was resolved to the fact he was going to have to put on pants and leave the house.

Kyle was still considering his options when he heard a gentle knocking at his front door. He looked down at his appearance and silently hoped whoever was knocking would go away. The noise stopped and he sighed with relief but a moment later he heard a key in the lock and groaned. The last thing he needed was a visit from his mother especially when he looked like crap and was eating cereal at two in the afternoon.

The keys continued to jingle and he buried his face in his hands until he heard a dog barking followed by a voice telling her to shush.

He looked up and waited. A moment later he heard the door open, the sound of four excited legs come running through the hall then he listened to the door being closed and locked.

Seconds later, Buffy burst into the kitchen and practically leapt into his arms. He caught her then waited patiently as she proceeded to lick his entire face. When Alex appeared in the doorway a moment later he seemed surprised to see Kyle and paused, looking very guilty.

“Uh Kyle” Alex greeted him as he balanced two bags filled with groceries.

“Alex” Kyle replied with a curious smile as he scratched Buffy’s chin and ears.

“I thought you’d still be asleep”

“Nope; I mean, I wanted to be but hunger won out”

Alex’s eyes darted to the bowl on the table.

“So I see” he said.

“Uh yeah; I haven’t been shopping for a while”

“I figured”

He moved into the room and deposited the bags on the table then picked up the empty bowl and placed it in the sink. Kyle eyed him and the bags cautiously.

“So you thought I was asleep and your plan was to sneak into my house and restock my food supply?” Kyle asked.

“Well, yeah… I figured you hadn’t and didn’t want you to accidentally eat two week old yogurt out of desperation”

“I don’t have two week old-”

He stopped when Alex opened the refrigerator and held up a tub of yogurt that was ten days old.

“That’s not two weeks” Kyle feebly replied.

Alex gave him _the look_ and Kyle fell silent.

“You, go, shower” Alex instructed “or at least put on some pants while I feed you”

Kyle knew not to argue with Alex and hightailed it from the room, Buffy following close behind. He showered in record time then returned to his room to get dressed. Buffy was curled up on his bed so he sat down to pet her. She immediately rolled onto her back and he laughed. When he eventually stopped, she whined in protest then jumped off the bed.

He pulled on whatever he could find then returned to the kitchen and the smell of bacon and eggs. His mouth immediately began to water.

Alex grinned at him then indicated for him to sit. A moment later, Alex put a plate in front of him that was piled so high with food he didn’t think he could possibly eat it all. Kyle smiled when Alex joined him and they ate in comfortable since for a few moments.

“You know you don’t have to babysit me” Kyle eventually said. “I am capable of looking after myself”

“Never said you weren’t” Alex replied, “but I know you’ve been burning the candle at both ends; working long hours at the hospital, helping Liz _and_ treating my dad… despite what he did to you”

“Uh you know the reason he’s in the hospital is _me_ , right?”

“No, that’s on him… You were just defending yourself”

Kyle stared at Alex for a moment; his friend truly didn’t blame him for his part in his father’s current condition despite Kyle being the one to _actually_ put him there.

“Besides,” Alex continued, “you were there taking care of me when I needed it”

“That was nothing” Kyle tried to brush it off.

“Kyle” Alex looked at him again; the _other look_. “Don’t sell yourself short… You didn’t have to look after me the way you did”

“Sure I did; it’s what _friends_ do”

He hadn’t meant to put such emphasis on the word ‘friends’ but that’s what they were now, right? And that is what friends to for each other… bring them food, hold them when they hurt, resist the urge to kiss them. Okay that last one was only fairly new. Kyle didn’t make a habit of _wanting_ to kiss his friends but Alex… Alex was definitely the exception. 

His mind was wandering as he imagined what Alex’s lips tasted like, what his muscles would feel like beneath Kyle’s fingertips… he immediately began to blush when he saw the way Alex was frowning at him.

“So” Alex immediately tried to shift the conversation “I was only meant to drop off that stuff then be on my way…”

“Plans for the afternoon?”

“Uh yeah, I promised Buffy we’d go for a hike”

“A hike? You? With your leg?”

“I’m not an invalid, Kyle, I’m capable of walking along a well traveled path”

“What if you trip and fall?”

“I have my phone-”

“And if you hit your head and are unconscious?”

“How uncoordinated do you think I am?” Alex asked almost indignantly “I’m not about to wander off into uncharted wilderness”

They stared at each other for a beat.

“If you’re _so worried_ then come with me” Kyle knew a challenge when he heard one. Alex was testing him.

“Fine” Kyle replied “let me grab my hiking boots”

He pushed back from the table and left the room. It took him longer than expected to find them but he pulled them on and returned to the kitchen to find Alex cleaning away the plates.

“You’re actually serious?” Alex frowned.

“If anything happened to you…” Kyle cleared his throat “I mean, if you got hurt and I could’ve been there to prevent it… then… you know?”

“Fine” Alex sighed almost in disbelief.

*

Ten minutes later, Kyle was in the passenger seat of Alex’s car, watching Buffy in the side mirror as her head rested upon the open window. This was not how he’d imagined his day would go but he closed his eyes and relaxed all the same.

He hadn’t even asked where they were going, he almost didn’t care. The windows were down, the sun was shining and the breeze on his face was wonderful; Kyle fell asleep.

When he awoke, the car was parked and Alex was gone. He sat up and looked around in surprise but quickly spotted him a few feet away, tossing a ball for an over excited Buffy. He’d never seen her tail wag so fast. Kyle shifted and climbed out of the car, stretched the muscles in his back after closing the door. Buffy spotted him before Alex did and bounded towards him.

“How long was I…?” He asked, sheepishly.

Alex looked at his watch but shrugged his shoulders.

“Twenty minutes maybe?” He replied as he came to collect Buffy.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I dunno; you just seemed so peaceful and I figured she could run off some excess energy”

“I don’t think it worked”

Alex chuckled as he knelt to attach the leash to her collar then nodded in the direction of the trail they were about to walk.

Kyle fell into step beside Alex and they moved in silence to the head of the trail, Buffy skipping excitedly in front of them.

She was exhausting to watch as she darted in all directions on the worn path but her actions didn’t faze Alex in the slightest as he was clearly used to her antics. They didn’t see a single person on the trail which Kyle wasn’t sure was odd or not. When he mentioned it, Alex shrugged; Buffy barked at a squirrel.

There was a breeze that brushed his face and made him feel relaxed. As they walked, Kyle’s hand occasions brushed against Alex’s until he had to pretend he’d been attempting to take the leash from his hand.

Alex handed it over and Kyle watched as Buffy excitedly explored the trail, getting distracted by yet another squirrel. They walked at a steady pace until reaching a rest stop and Kyle pretended he needed a break just to make Alex sit down.

Neither had said a word since heading out aside from pointing and giggling at Buffy’s excited nature. She wasn’t in the mood for a rest so Alex pulled a ball from his pocket and tossed it to her.

“It’s really nice out here” Kyle finally said.

“Yeah” Alex agreed “she loves it”

“I can see that”

“You ready to keep going?”

“Sure”

Both got to their feet but Kyle allowed Alex to go on ahead just so he could study him, make sure he wasn’t limping or walking in pain but he appeared to be fine. He hurried after him but still stayed a few feet behind, just observing.

Buffy got distracted; she tugged on her leash which yanked Alex off balance. Kyle watched as his friend managed to stay upright and he sighed with relief. He’s been so worried that Alex wasn’t fit enough to be out here yet he was so very wrong.

He hurried up to him and they walked side by side along the trail. Kyle didn’t draw attention to the fact that Alex had stumbled and Alex didn’t say anything either though there was definitely a ‘I-Told-You-So’ look exchanged between them.

The path leveled out into a clearing and Kyle gasped in surprise. The view was absolutely breathtaking and Kyle didn’t regret his decision to gatecrash Alex’s afternoon.

“Wow” Kyle exclaimed as he sank down on a fallen tree stump.

“Yeah” Alex agreed

Kyle watched as Alex moved to sit beside him. Their hands were mere centimeters apart and Kyle had to resist the urge to reach over, take his hand in his.

“You’ve never been up here before?” Alex asked him.

“No” Kyle admitted “I uh mostly work out in a gym or just run the streets”

“This isn’t energetic enough for you, huh?”

“I guess I just… never take the time to enjoy nature anymore”

“Anymore? Did you ever?”

“Well… No”

“The walk up here is actually good for me” Alex stated “according to my PT doc anyway”

“You’re not over doing it again, are you?”

“Kyle!”

“What? I’m a Doctor, okay? Sometimes it’s hard for me to turn the concern off”

“I get it but you don’t have to worry about me”

“Well _someone has to_ ; it might as well be me”

“Kyle-”

“I know, I know; I’m sorry, okay?”

Kyle got to his feet and walked towards the fence, leaning upon it and taking in the beautiful sight before him. He really _didn’t_ spend enough time exploring nature these days and was glad he’d tagged along today, even if he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he’d just wanted to spend time with Alex and Buffy.

He sensed Alex moving around but forced himself not to turn, to not ‘mother hen’ him. A moment later he felt Buffy nuzzling her face against his leg so he leaned down to pet her. Kyle loved the way her tail wagged with excitement. He dared to look up and Alex was back on the tree stump, eyes closed, head tilted back, sunlight bathing his face. Kyle sighed; had Alex _started_ to move towards him but stopped? Should he approach him?

Kyle told Buffy to ‘go to daddy’ and she bounded back towards Alex. She nuzzled her face against his good leg and he smiled, eyes still closed. 

He started towards his friend but Alex stayed sitting until Kyle cast a shadow over him then he opened his eyes.

“So,” Kyle started “you come here often?”

Alex laughed, his eyes twinkling as he smiled up at Kyle.

“Of course, nothing but the best for my girl” Alex replied.

“Oh, you have a _girlfriend_ , huh?”

“Great legs and all” Alex continued to giggle “she has four since I only have one”

Kyle moved closer and sank down beside Alex. Buffy sat before them, her head darting from one to the other. He held her gaze for a moment, wondering if she was sizing him up.

“Thanks for coming today, Kyle” Alex whispered.

“Well, thanks for letting me tag along” Kyle replied.

“I know most people wouldn’t consider a hike a great way to relax but-”

“But sometimes it’s just what the doctor ordered”

Alex laughed as he agreed with Kyle.

“Can I uh” Kyle paused. “Why did you bring me food this afternoon?”

“The same reason you kept me in meals when I wasn’t taking care of myself” Alex replied.

Kyle considered this for a moment; no, it _couldn’t_ be the _same_ reason… not at all. Kyle had done it because he’d been worried about Alex, had been watching him neglect his health and even his hygiene as he threw himself completely into Project Shepherd. He’d stood on the outside, watching as the Alex he was falling in love with slipped away the deeper he sank into the darkness of Project Shepherd. Kyle had to help in the only way he knew how; by being there for Alex, even went so far as to hold him down and attempt to pour soup down his throat. _That_ had resulted in Kyle having a black eye for three days but it had gotten the message through to Alex.

 _This_ wasn’t the same thing; was Alex simply returning the favor? Kyle didn’t expect Alex to attempt to force-feed him at all but at least he hadn’t failed to shower every day either.

“What?” Alex frowned “you don’t believe me?”

Alex had misread Kyle’s silence.

“No!” Kyle insisted “no, of course not… just… this really isn’t the same thing”

“Can’t friends just look out for one another? Seeing Liz lose Max; it’s really making me appreciate the friends I have left… however few and far between they may be”

“Alex” Kyle started but he broke into a sigh “you’re not alone, okay? You have more friends than you know”

Alex scoffed but immediately apologized.

“I’m sorry; I don’t mean to be such a downer”

“You’ve been through the ringer… It’s completely understandable”

“I can’t just sweep it under the rug. What Guerin did, it hurt but I don’t blame him for it… We’re two different people in very different stages of our lives, both clinging to the memory of who we used to be. I’m not that emo teenager anymore and that’s okay”

“So you uh…” Kyle paused “you don’t think there’s a possibility of reconciliation?”

“We’re friends now and that’s all we’ll ever be”

Alex didn’t sound upset at this admission but Kyle decided it best to change the subject.

“It’s getting late” he started to climb to his feet again “maybe we should start back?”

“Not yet” Alex replied “I mean unless you’re in a hurry to get home…?”

“What? Oh uh no I just…” he trailed off because Alex had grasped his hand and was still holding it.

Kyle looked at their hands then up at Alex’s face. He didn’t say a word as he sank back down beside him, hands still clasped together. He stared straight ahead where Buffy was darting about before him. Why did he suddenly not know what to say?

Alex’s hand slipped from his and he wanted to reach for it, to be still touching him but he was surprised when Alex looped his arm through Kyle’s and leaned his head upon his shoulder. Any tension Kyle had quickly seeped from his body at just how at ease Alex was around him.

He didn’t move a muscle until he carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Moving ever so slowly he raised it just high enough and snapped a photo. When he checked the image, Alex’s eyes were closed but he was smiling. 

The sight caused Kyle’s heart to pound as he just smiled at the picture. He wanted to post it to every social media profile he had but no this felt too _personal_ to share… a moment between just the two of them. Something Kyle wanted to keep that way and treasure; Moments like these were precious because Alex was relaxed and content and he deserved to be.

“Kyle?” Alex’s eyes were still closed.

“Mmmmm?”

“We should do this more often”

“Yeah” Kyle looked at the photo on his screen and immediately agreed. “We should… We really should”

They sat there for a long time; Buffy eventually curled up at their feet. Kyle’s butt was numb from sitting on the hard log but he didn’t move. He did close his eyes and savor the feeble rays of sunlight on his face and the feel of Alex’s body against his.

“Same time next week?” Alex murmured.

“It’s a date;” Kyle replied. He blushed but Alex couldn’t see his face.

The sun was close to setting. Kyle reluctantly roused Alex so they wouldn’t have to hike back in the dark. He climbed to his feet and held a hand out to help Alex up. Neither let go so they started back down the trail still holding hands. They walked in silence with Buffy trotting along ahead of them.

Alex’s car was within sight when he tripped and stumbled only to be caught by Kyle. Hearts pounding, they looked into each other’s eyes and he couldn’t resist saying ‘I told you so’ to him.

“See? What if I hadn’t been here to catch you?” Kyle pressed.

“Then I’d be on my ass right now” Alex replied. “Thanks for saving my pride”

“Nothing’s bruising your ass while I’m around”

Kyle immediately began to blush when he heard the words spewing from his lips and he released Alex from his arms in an embarrassing haste to get away from him but when he turned back, he was horrified to see that Alex was smiling.

“I appreciate your gallant effort to protect my virtue, Kyle” Alex assured him “but it takes a lot more than that to-”

Alex’s words were muffled by Kyle’s lips pressing against his. At first, he didn’t react, too shocked by Kyle’s sudden movements and actions but before he could return the kiss, Kyle had pulled away.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t want to hear what… I mean… the mental image… that is…” Kyle stammered in embarrassment.

Alex took a step towards Kyle, reached up to gently caress his cheek then he leaned closer for another kiss. Soft, tender, romantic. 

“That was to spare you the embarrassment of finishing that sentence” Alex explained.

“Thank you,” Kyle said.

“So uh” Alex started “about our date next week. Any chance you might want to move it forward? To say… right now?”

“You maybe want to grab a burger or something?”

“Yeah, I would”

“I would too… Guess it better be somewhere with drive through… can’t have Buffy missing out”

They started towards the car; Alex opened the back door and Buffy jumped in. He affixed her seat belt then closed the door only to be pressed against it by Kyle whose lips immediately sought Alex’s in another kiss.

Kyle then raised his hand to gently stroke Alex’s cheek.

“Thank you for _the_ best and _most relaxing_ day I’ve had in a long time,” he said to him.

“You’re welcome, Kyle”

“Let’s just order a pizza and have it delivered” Kyle suggested “because I plan to have my hands and lips all over you tonight and the longer it takes to get home, the more impatient I’m going to get”

“But what about all that food I bought you this morning?”

“Right now, all I want to feast on is you”

Alex raised an eyebrow as Kyle blushed again.

“I’m sorry” he dropped his head to Alex’s shoulder “I’m terrible with pickup lines”

“Let’s just go home so _Doctor McSexy_ can thoroughly make sure I didn’t injure myself on the trail today”

“Oh, I plan to examine every inch of you, Alex… _every inch_ ”


End file.
